Saiyan God Ashikabi
by Harem Master123
Summary: After Frieza destroys Earth in his desperate attempt to kill everyone, Goku is flung out of his dimension and into the Sekirei dimension where he meets Miya and ends up becoming an Ashikabi. He will use his power to stop the Sekirei Plan and save his Sekirei. Goku/Harem. It has been adopted!
1. Brand New World

AN I do not own Sekirei or Dragon Ball Z.  
This fic will take place during Resurrection of F so there will be spoilers for people who have not seen it yet.

Chapter 1: Brand New World

"Get ready to die Frieza!" Vegeta yelled as he prepared to kill Frieza. Frieza began to get desperate as he began to think for every possible way to save himself while killing the monkeys in the process. He saw Vegeta prepare to hit him with his attack so he did the first thing he could think of.

"I will not be killed again! Die monkeys!" Frieza yelled as he began striking the Earth with Repeating Death Beams. Vegeta tried to stop him, but was unable to as the planet began shaking underneath their feet. A Death Beam struck the distracted saiyan who immediately brought his hand to the spot the attack struck. Goku's eyes widened as he tried to stop Frieza only to flinch and groan from the injury he obtained thanks to Sorbet's sneak attack on him.

Goku cursed himself for not killing Frieza earlier when he had the chance. If it wasn't for his stupid saiyan love of fighting than he would have killed Frieza a lot quicker and this wouldn't be happening at the moment.

"No! Frieza!" Goku yelled as blood spewed out of his mouth while forcing himself to stand. He flew at Frieza, but had to stop so he could dodge a Death Beam shot at him by Frieza who immediately went back to striking the Earth. Goku could only watch as the planet shined and then blew.

The last thing Goku saw was Whis moving his staff around and a light surrounding the current area as the planet blew. Than everything went dark with the last thing Goku heard being "Goku!" coming from his friends.

Goku didn't know what was going on exactly. He clearly was not dead seeing as how he never appeared in Otherworld, but he was no longer on Earth since that was destroyed by Frieza. The thought got Goku's blood boiling. He knew how dangerous Frieza could be yet he once again did not go all out and kill Frieza when he could or get Vegeta to help him.

He began thinking back to everyone he let down. Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, Bulma, etc. He began thinking of his sons and than he began thinking of Chi-Chi. This caused him to remember the previous months before he began training with Whis.

 _Flashback_

 _"Goku! Where are you going?!" Chi-Chi yelled angrily as she spotted Goku getting ready to leave. Goku looked over his shoulder in fear at Chi-Chi who just glared him down wanting an answer immediately while holding her frying pan. Goku began to fidget before finally deciding to just tell her knowing how mad she'll get._

 _"I was about to leave for awhile to go train with Whis-sama now that I have this god ki. I need to learn how to use it and master it. Vegeta is coming with me," Goku explained to Chi-Chi with a sheepish Son smile on his face. This did not have the effect he was hoping as he instantly saw the vein throbbing on her forehead._

 _"I can't stand this anymore Goku! All you do is go off and train! You stay home for a few months or years and then you leave us to go and train. You've missed like half of your sons' lives thanks to this! Do you not care about your sons?! Do you not care about me?!" Chi-Chi yelled in anger with tears beginning to sprout in her eyes._

 _Goku's eyes widened in shock before narrowing as he nodded his head. "Of course I care about you all. I love Gohan, Goten, and you Chi-Chi. I only leave to train because we are constantly in danger from new threats aiming to kill us and destroy Earth. I would have loved to be here more with you all, but I need to protect Earth plus it's in my blood to train," Goku told her as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Chi-Chi just continued glaring up at him._

 _"I know you have to protect Earth, but that doesn't change how I feel. You have to decide Goku. Us or training? If you pick training then I'm sorry, but I'm leaving you Goku," Chi-Chi told her as she felt feelings she had sealed away for decades come flooding out of her. Goku just stared at her in shock before looking away as he realized what he was about to say was going to change his life._

 _"I'm sorry Chi-Chi, but this training is important and necessary to me to keep Earth and you all safe. I choose it," Goku told her as he looked away. Chi-Chi felt tears begin pouring out of her eyes. She knew deep down what he would choose. Thanks to living with him for so long and being married to him, she knew._

 _"Then I guess this is it. We are officially divorced Goku and since I know you don't understand marriage terms, that means we are officially no long married. When you come back from training, I will no longer be living here. I don't know about Goten yet. I guess you will find out when you come back," Chi-Chi told him as she wiped her eyes and walked back in the house, slamming the door behind her._

 _Goku was shocked, but he slowly looked down as he felt a part of his heart break. "I'm sorry Chi-Chi," Goku whispered before bringing his fingers to his forehead and leaving to train with Whis._

 _Flashback end_

Goku felt waves of sadness envelop him from this memory as the last thing he whispered back then entered his mind again before he lost consciousness.

 _Outside Shinto Teito_

A small portal opened in the night sky and a small object shot out, charging straight at the ground outside of the city at high speeds. It smashed into the ground and caused a large earthquake to shake the city for a few seconds.

A crater had formed at the impact location and the object that shot out of the portal which had closed as soon as it had appeared began to stir.

"Man, my head is killing me...I could go for something to eat," Goku said as he stood up while rubbing the back of his head. He looked around and noticed the strange scenery he was in. Goku shot off into the sky as he began to look around and was surprised to see that this place looked exactly like Earth.

"Wait...Frieza destroyed Earth so this couldn't possibly be it...but this place looks and feels like Earth," Goku mumbled to himself as he began to search for Dende's energy; however, he didn't pick anything up. Goku began thinking before looking over at the city that he was near.

"I guess I could go ask someone about this place and see if I'm on Earth," Goku's stomach began grumbling, "Plus I could go for some food ehehe." Goku chuckled as he began flying towards the city while making sure to hide behind the clouds so no one spotted him.

If he had stayed any longer than he might've noticed the many cars and soldiers who appeared at the crater he made when he smashed into the ground.

"Sir, whatever formed this has disappeared, what do you want us to do?" one of the men told their boss over their phones. After a few moments, the man looked at the other soldiers and instructed them to head back to the city.

As they began to head back, the man could have sworn he saw a man flying through the skies heading toward the city, but he decided that he was just seeing things.

_

 _Maison Izumo_

Miya sighed as she stood outside the inn sweeping the porch. "It won't be long until Minaka's awful game begins," she muttered to herself as she continued sweeping. Suddenly, she heard someone walk up behind her.

"Yes Uzume-san?" Miya asked without even turning around.

"Um Miya-san, are you okay? You've been acting weird for the past hour. We're getting worried about you," Uzume told her with worry lacing her tone. Miya sighed at the fact that her birds were worrying about her.

What Uzume said though was true. For the past hour, Miya has felt a strange foreign feeling invade her chest and every now and then, her face would turn red and then fade away as if nothing happened.

Miya smiled as she turned around towards Uzume as she nodded her head. "Yes Uzume-san, i am perfectly okay. Do not worry about me. You can head back to bed if you want. I just need to finish some more chores and then I will head to my room as well," Miya told Uzume who just nodded with a concerned expression on her face.

"Oh and Uzume-san," Miya started which caused Uzume who felt a cold shiver head up her spine to stop. "What have I said about walking around the inn in your underwear?" Miya question Uzume while her hannya mask shot out from behind her. Uzume quickly ran to her room in fear making Miya giggle.

"Oh Takehito, I'm so happy you taught me how to do that," Miya mumbled while looking up into the night sky with a happy expression on her face. Suddenly, Miya felt weak and she fell to her knees while holding onto her broom to keep herself from fully falling.

"What is happening to me? My chest is burning and I feel like my heart is reaching out to something," she mumbled before her eyes widened. She began shaking her head to try and rid herself of this feeling, but it was simply too strong for her to fight.

"I couldn't be reacting to someone. I'm the pillar of the sekirei...Takehito," she said sadly before seeing a tall, muscular man with black hair shooting out in separate ways running towards her.

"Hey miss! Are you okay?" the man asked as he got closer to her and fell to his knees while picking her up bridal style. Miya began blushing even harder as she realized that this was the man she was reacting to. She didn't even know who he was and she was reacting to him this intensely. Something was definitely different about him.

"Come closer," Miya said weakly. The man looked at her with a confused expression before shrugging and leaning in. Miya knew she would deal with the repercussions later, but she shook that thought away as she leaned her head up and caught the man's lips in a sudden kiss.

Suddenly, a large set of purple wings shot out of Miya's back and they lit up the night sky. "Sekirei, no.1, Miya is yours my Ashikabi-sama," she whispered before falling asleep in the man's arms.

The man just looked at her in surprise not understanding what happened.

"Uh...I just came here to ask for some food," the man said to no one in particular as he headed to the door of what looked to be an inn. He opened the door and laid Miya on the couch.

"Now lets see," the man muttered as he closed his eyes before heading down the hallway and finding the closest door. He knocked on it and waited before a man with grayish white hair slid the door open.

"Yes Mi-Who are you?" the man asked him suspiciously. The man who brought Miya into the inn just gave a familiar looking smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Um I'm Son Goku. I was walking down this way looking for a place with food when I saw a woman sweeping collapse. I just wanted to let someone know that she's in here on the couch," Goku told the man who lived here. The man's eyes widened before he pushed Goku out of the way and ran into the living room.

Goku just shrugged before smelling something good making his mouth water. "Mmm...food," Goku mumbled to himself as he snuck into the kitchen while the other guy was checking on Miya.

Goku looked around and spotted some leftovers from their supper. "I'm sure they wouldn't miss just a little food," Goku whispered to himself before grabbing the food and eating it. In less than a minute, all of the leftovers were gone and Goku was still holding his stomach which was grumbling.

"Geez I'm starving," Goku mumbled before deciding to wait until the owner of the house told him he could have anymore food. He walked into the room only for the guy that he talked to earlier to grab his collar and pull him down to his height.

"What did you do to Miya-san?" the guy said angrily only for Goku to calmly grab the guy's wrist and pull it off him.

"I did nothing to Miya-san other than help her in the house. However, she did kiss me which caused these wings to appear out of her back. I'm not sure what that was," Goku told the guy causing his eyes to widen in shock.

"Wait, Miya-san was winged...I didn't think that she could be winged. Listen, stay here and watch over Miya-san. I have to go call someone," the guy told Goku before walking back to his room. Goku just watched him before looking back down at Miya.

He sat down on the couch he laid here on and placed her head in his lap. When he did this, Miya began smiling in her sleep which brought a smile to his face.

"I don't know why, but seeing her smile fills me with happiness. I really need information about where I'm at though. I guess I'll ask Miya-san after she wakes up. Then maybe I can get some food from her," Goku said as he began drooling again.

He leaned back on the couch as he began thinking about what he was going to do. He was in a place that was very familiar to Earth while at the same time it was different in several ways, and he had no idea how to get back home or if there was even a home to go back to.

This last thought caused his anger to spike and his hair to turn blue for a few seconds which caused the inn to tremble under his strength. This anger spike seemed to affect Miya as a few moments later, her eyes opened and she looked up to Goku.

"What's wrong ashikabi-sama?" Miya asked him knocking Goku out of his anger as he looked down at her. Miya placed her hand on Goku's cheek and began to gently rub it.

"What do you mean, ashikabi? I'm Son Goku," Goku told her before showing her one of his Son smiles making her blush brightly as continued to rub his cheek. She sat up and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm Miya Asama, widow of Takehito Asama," Miya told him with a sad smile appearing on her face as she felt happiness to be with her ashikabi while sadness of remembering Takehito.

"Oh I'm sorry for your loss. I was divorced a few months ago from my wife. We had been married for a couple of decades," Goku told her while sadly remembering Chi-Chi's angry tear-stained face.

"A couple of decades? If you don't mind me asking, how old are you Goku-kun?" Miya asked him while studying him. Goku looked at her confused before looking over at a nearby mirror and noticing something. He looked younger...like early 20s younger.

"Uh well I am officially 35, but I...well I'm somehow in my earlier twenties again," Goku told her as he began studying himself in the mirror. Miya was confused at what he said, but decided to ignore it for now.

"Anyway, what exactly is an ashikabi?" Goku asked Miya, remembering what she called him.

"An ashikabi is a sekirei's destined one. The person they are fated to be with. I am a sekirei. Sekirei No.1, the pillar of the sekirei in the city. Sekirei are an alien race that arrived on Earth long ago. We are an alien race that wings ourselves to our respective ashikabis. The power of the bond between the sekirei and ashikabi, the power of the love between them, is what makes a sekirei stronger. The bond that's formed lasts forever and the sekirei dies when the ashikabi dies unless they are terminated before then. I had originally thought I couldn't be winged since I am different from the other sekirei in that aspect, but I guess I was wrong. I found my ashikabi, you Goku," Miya said happily as she snuggled into Goku's side on the couch. In true Goku fashion however, nearly everything she said went over his head.

"So an ashikabi is someone you have to be if you're a sekirei which I am guessing is a kind of alien since your energy is the highest on this planet other than mine," Goku said causing her to look at him in shock and confusion.

"Wait Goku-kun, what do you mean when you say that. Humans aren't that strong compared to Sekirei who are physically stronger than humans and have interesting powers," Miya told him not believing him when he mentioned he was stronger than her.

"Trust me Miya-san, if I told you everything that has happened to me in my life you probably wouldn't believe me, but I will show you what has recently happened to me since it seems that we will be together for awhile," Goku told Miya as he could feel the strength of the bond they formed. He put his hands on Miya's head and began remembering the recent events that has happened.

As it happened, Miya was shocked by everything she saw especially when she somehow got access to more of his memories by accident and saw everything that has happened to Goku from meeting Bulma, to his own death during the fight against Raditz, to Krillin's death on Namek which led to him becoming a Super Saiyan under awful circumstances, his near death from the heart virus during the Android's assault on Earth, to his sacrifice against Cell plus the fight against Broly just before that, the whole Buu fight, and then the recent Beerus fight plus Frieza thing as well as his 'fight' with Chi-Chi.

Miya felt tears enter her eyes as she immediately hugged the shocked Goku. "So many awful and hard events have happened to you. You've died and sacrificed so much Goku-kun," Miya told him as she buried her face in his chest shocking Goku.

"Wait how much did you see Miya-san?" Goku asked her. She just looked up at him with tears still streaming down her face.

"Everything, your father cared so much for you Goku even if you don't think so," Miya told him shocking Goku even further. She saw things that he couldn't even remember. This bond must've done something when he was letting her see what recently happened to him.

"Well this is a surprise, but you know what's happened to me right?" she nods her head, "So is this Earth and if it is then have you ever heard of Saiyans?" he asked her. Miya sadly shook her head no.

"No, you're the first saiyan I've met Goku-kun and yes this is Earth, but apparently not the one you're from Goku-kun," Miya told him. Goku just nodded as he looked away to begin thinking about how to get back to his Earth.

Goku stood up and stretched his arms and legs. "Miya-san it seems late. Do you mind if I train a little outside and then sleep over tonight?" he asked her. Miya just smiled as she walked over to him and pulled his face down to hers, kissing him causing her wings to appear again.

"You're my ashikabi. Of course you can. Just come to my room when you're done training. It's the last room on the right of this hallway," she told him after pulling back from the kiss while Goku still had his eyes closed from the kiss. When he noticed, he opened his eyes and looked away with a slight blush appearing on his face making her blush.

"Night Goku-kun," Miya told him as she headed off to bed. Goku waved to her before heading out to begin a light workout so he wouldn't alert anybody of his powers.

"I need to get home soon," Goku mumbled to himself before his stomach grumbled. "Dang it, I forgot to ask for some food," Goku whined to himself as he collapsed to the ground sadly.

AN That is all for this chapter of my DBZ Sekirei crossover. I have been wanting to make this for awhile, but I've been dealing with my mind constantly wandering off and wanting to write new fics, but I'm going to start focusing it on the fics I've already started.

The author, Super Kamehameha, has helped me with Goku's character to make sure I get it down pat since I'm worried I won't. Okay, I didn't expand further on Goku's activites before meeting Miya in this chapter, but I will in the future don't worry.

I will make the next chapter longer and Goku will meet the other tenants of the inn as well as impress everyone with a show of his power.

Also you should check out Super Kamehameha's fics they are really great. Like really great! :D Anyway, unlike my other fics, I am going to do the flock for Goku myself. So I'm sorry, but I won't be taking requests. Don't worry though Uzume lovers I will put her in it.


	2. Brand New Ashikabi! Stun the Sekirei!

AN Sorry I had a later start than I had wanted. I've had work and been staying in a place with no internet. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy chapter 2 of The Saiyan God Ashikabi.

Chapter 2: Brand New Ashikabi! Stun the Sekirei!

Goku walked to the room Miya told him to go to as soon as he finished his light training outside the inn. He made a quick stop at the kitchen and, apologizing to Miya in his head, ate his way through nearly every bit of food in the refrigerator and pantry. He then continued his way to Miya's room so he could go to bed.

"Okay...last room on the...right. Oh! Here," he said happily as he slid the door open, walked in, and closed the door. He saw that Miya was quietly sleeping in her bed. He took off his gi and placed it on the ground gently so it would crack the floor with its weight. Goku then crawled under the blankets wearing only his boxers and quickly went to sleep as the events of the whole day finally caught up with him.

Goku let out a yawn as he rolled over and hugged Miya too him, burying her face into his chest like he use to do with Chi-Chi when they slept together. This sudden movement caused Miya's eyes to shoot open to see what was going on, but she noticed her brand new position which made her blush brightly.

"Goku-kun?" she whispered, but Goku just began to mumble in his sleep as he tightened his hug around her slightly making her blush even more than before. She looked up at his sleeping face and began to smile at how innocent he looked.

Miya wrapped her arms around Goku's torso and buried her face into his chest again as she sighed happily. _"I feel so happy again. Like I did when I was with Takehito-kun,"_ Miya thought to herself as she began to go back to sleep.

Unknown to either of them, someone was watching them from the ceiling. "Ooo, looks like Miya-tan has found herself an impressive man. Maybe, if I'm lucky enough than I can also have him. Than I will get to experiment with him, hehe," the person chuckled to themself before closing the ceiling panel and leaving the vicinity.

 _In the morning_

Miya woke up and let out a small yawn before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked over and smiled as she saw Goku on his back snoring lightly. She blushed bright as she saw his muscles and body that looked like it was chiseled. She slowly moved her hand and placed it on his chest only for him to swat it off in his sleep and roll over like a little kid making her giggle.

She got up and walked over to her closet. She grabbed a copy of her normal attire, changed into them, and walked into the kitchen to begin breakfast, but not before dropping her night gown off in the bathroom.

Miya hummed happily to herself as she entered the kitchen and grabbed the necessary pots and pans. She then walked over to the oven and turned it on to begin preheating the oven. "Okay now...what should I cook for everyone...well...mostly Goku-kun ehehe," Miya let out a small giggle as she approached the fridge. She opened the refrigerator door and immediately her mood dropped. She then walked over to the pantries and opened them, but their condition was exactly the same as the fridge's.

"Who could have done this?...Goku-kun," she mumbled under breath.

Back in Miya's room, Goku felt a shiver go up his spine while sleeping making him hug the covers closer.

Miya grabbed her ladle and began walking back to her room. She was beginning to care for the man, but she wasn't going to let him eat all the food and not be punished for it, ashikabi or not.

She opened her door and immediately summoned her Hannya mask. "Oh, Goku-kun," Miya said in her sickly sweet voice. This caused Goku to shake slightly before shooting up in bed.

"I just had the worst nightmare of a weird monster with a weird...mask," Goku stopped as he saw the monster's mask from his nightmare behind Miya. Suddenly, he felt like he was with an even scarier version of Chi-Chi.

"Mi-Miya-san?" he stuttered as he jumped out of bed and backed up to the wall. Miya kept walking towards him with her sickly sweet smile on while hitting her left hand with her ladle.

"Now now Goku-kun, I know you eat a lot from the memories you had shown me, but really...every bit of food in the kitchen?" she asked while using the same voice making him shiver again.

"M-Miya-san, I was going to apologize in the morning," Goku said scared out of his wits. He has never met a woman as terrifying as Miya. Miya took a step forward while gripping her ladle even tighter.

"Well, what was I going to do for breakfast. There are more than just you and me living here afterall," Miya said angrily. Finally, Goku couldn't handle looking at the terrifying hannya mask behind Miya anymore.

"I'm sorry Miya!" he yelled before bringing his fingers up to his head and locking on to the nearest ki signature that wasn't Miya. Miya watched in shock as Goku disappeared only for it to melt off her face as her Hannya Mask grew in size and her anger increased.

"Goku-kun!" she yelled angrily before charging out of the room and running down the hallway, opening each tenant's doors to see if she could spot Goku.

 _In Shinto Teito_

Goku reappeared outside of a nearby cafe. Luckily, no one was paying attention so Goku wasn't spotted materializing out of thin air. He quickly ran into an alley as he remembered that he was only in his boxers and while he doesn't have a problem with it himself, he knew that others didn't like when people walked around in their underwear. "Okay, just need to chill out here while waiting for Miya-san to calm down," he mumbled to himself as he leaned against the wall.

As Goku sat there, he decided to do a large scale scan of the city to find the highest ki signatures. He did one the day before, but only did it to see who the strongest person in the city was other than himself, aka Miya. Now he wanted to see who else was in the city that could put up a fight against her.

"Okay, there's one in that large building in the center of the city. Another walking throughout the city. Hm I sense a pretty strong one at the inn other than Miya. That actually makes sense. She probably houses sekirei there. Hm, there's another weaker one in the building as well. Then there's many more weaker signatures in the building and around the city. Okay, so there's no real threat to me here. I should probably watch over the city though while I'm here because I have a bad feeling something is going to happen," Goku mumbled to himself as he sensed out all the large ki signatures.

Suddenly, he sensed three ki signatures moving down a nearby street. Goku shot off into the sky and saw two women chasing another one over the rooftops. Goku quickly flew in their direction.

In a matter of seconds, Goku appeared inbetween the three women. The women's faces simultaneously went red when they spotted Goku in nothing, but his boxers.

"W-Who the hell are you?!" One of the women yelled.

"And why aren't you wearing anything, but boxers?!" another one yelled. Goku's face relaxed as he showed off a Son smile while rubbing the back of his head.

"Ehehe, sorry I forgot to put on clothes, also I'm Son Goku," he introduced himself only to move to the left as a bolt of lightning shot down right where he was standing.

"Hikari! Why did you do that?!" one of the women yelled at the woman who apparently tried to electrocute Goku. Hikari just growled as she began bringing more bolts of lightning down at Goku who easily dodged all of them. Before anyone could blink, Goku shot forward and smashed his fist into Hikari's stomach sending her flying over multiple rooftops and down into an alley, unconscious.

"Hikari!" the woman yelled. Goku just began chuckling.

"Ehehe, I didn't mean to use that much power. I need to be more careful from now on," Goku said out loud only to dodge a small weak bolt of lightning from the other woman.

"How dare you hurt my sister! I might not be as strong without her, but I'll still kill you!" the woman yelled as she kept trying to hit Goku. Goku easily dodged each one and could tell she was getting exhausted.

"Hm it seems you need your sister to use your full power and if she isn't around then you can't use your powers for long," Goku analyzed her before disappeared and reappearing behind her, chopping her in the neck, instantly knocking her out.

Goku then turned and saw the third woman was just sitting there in place, shocked at what she just saw.

"Are you okay? I saw you were being chased by those two. I'm guessing you're a Sekirei since you could so effortlessly leap over rooftops." Goku said as he helped her off the ground. She just nodded dumbly.

"Okay, well I need to head back. I hope you stay out of trouble..." he trailed off as he didn't know her name. The girl seemed to snap out of her shock at this and she began blushing in embarrassment.

"K-Kaho, number 87," she introduced herself while bowing. Goku smiled and nodded as he introduced himself to her before waving good-bye. He then brought his fingers to his forehead, searched for Miya's large ki signature, and disappeared, heading to her location. Kaho jumped back in shock at this and just stared at where he was standing.

"Who was that? Was he a sekirei as well?" she questioned before hearing the unconscious sekirei near her begin groaning in pain. She quickly began jumping away from the rooftop she was on.

 _Back in the inn_

All of the tenants were cowering in Matsu's room while Miya was on a warpath outside in the hallways.

"Why is Miya-san so pissed off!" Uzume yelled scared out of her wits while hugging Matsu tightly in fear. Matsu held her as well while shaking in fear. Homura just stayed in the corner trying his best to not shake in fear, but knew he couldn't.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open and all of the sekirei jumped in fear at the demonic looking sight of the pissed off Miya. **"Have you seen Goku-kun!"** she yelled angrily while walking slowly towards them.

They all didn't know who she was talking about, well Matsu and Homura had an idea of who she was talking about, but they didn't know where the man went. Before Miya could begin beating them with her ladle to get information they didn't have, Goku appeared behind her.

"Hey Miya-san! I'm back-!" he said as he appeared only to get hit in the face with a ladle and sent sprawling to the ground. She then began hitting him over and over angrily while Goku yelped in pain.

The others were watching this massacre while feeling sympathy for this guy, but knew he had it coming if he had made her as angry as she was.

After a few minutes of beating on Goku, Miya finally calmed down and stopped hitting him. "Oh Goku-kun, now you know not to misbehave and if you do then accept your punishment without running," she told him with a smile while he groaned, but nodded in return.

She helped him up and led him back to her room after giving him a kiss on the cheek. The others just watched in shock as this occurred and as soon as the two entered Miya's room, Uzume yelled, "Who the hell was that and why was Miya-san kissing him?!" Homura sighed as he stood up.

"That...was Miya-san's new ashikabi. I know it seems impossible, but it happened. And it is the only actual explanation for why she would be showing affection for a man who isn't Takehito," Homura explained to them as he left Matsu's room to go back to his own. Matsu smirked as she jumped up and typed in information under the file she was making for Goku. Uzume was still in shock at what she heard, but she got up and headed for her room to get dressed since she was only wearing her panties.

While the sekirei were getting over their shock, Miya laid a groaning Goku in her bed while she had a sad face on.

"Sorry I kept hitting you so much. I'm just so use to always punishing someone when they break a rule here when you escaped my anger peaked and the fact that you were my own ashikabi didn't really do anything to hold me back," she told him. Goku just nodded before sitting up and stretching his arms.

"It's okay Miya-san. To tell you the truth, I almost didn't escape. You terrified me more than my ex-wife Chi-Chi when you were glaring me down and you certainly hit harder, but I'm fine. It didn't really hurt, it was mostly the shock that I was getting hit that made me collapse," Goku told her as he stood back up only to suddenly get hugged by her while she began to bury her face into his chest.

"I promise never to hit you so much and so hard again," she told him, but Goku just chuckled as he returned her hug.

"It's okay Miya-san, I'm use to it. My ex-wife use to hit me a lot with her frying pan. I don't care if you hit me again if I break a rule or do something stupid just please...don't make a habit of it ehehe," he told her while showing off his Son smile making her blush again.

Suddenly, they both heard a loud grumble coming from his stomach making his smile widen as he rubbed the back of his head. Miya just giggled at this. "Goku-kun, if you don't mind. Can you get dressed and go pick something up to eat for us?" Miya asked him as she began to leave so she could start the chores. Goku nodded happily as he quickly used Instant Transmission to leave after grabbing a hold of his gi.

Miya just smiled as she saw this before closing the door. She then left to go begin her chores only to be stopped by a smiling Uzume.

"So Miya-san, I hear you got an ashikabi. From what I saw before you beat him to a pulp, he looked pretty hot with those muscles of his," Uzume told Miya with a smirk on her face making Miya blush.

"Yeah, Goku-kun is attractive, but he is also kind and caring. I'm so happy that he's my ashikabi," Miya told Uzume while giving her one of her true smiles. One she hasn't had since Takehito was alive. Uzume was shocked at this. This Goku must be a great guy if he can make Miya this happy.

"So where is Goku-san?" Uzume asked Miya.

"Goku-kun went to get some food since he ate all the food in the kitchen last night," Miya explained to her. Uzume just nodded before walking off to wait for Miya to make breakfast when Goku gets back.

Miya just smiled as she watched Uzume walk back to her room. _"I can't wait until you get winged Uzume-san. This feeling is so...so fantastic,"_ Miya thought before walking off.

 _With Goku_

Goku appeared right next to a river right outside of the city. He smirked as he jumped into the river and began swimming around grabbing fish and throwing them out of the water every time he catches one. After about thirty minutes of this, he flew out and charged his ki to dry himself off. He then walked off into the nearby forest and began pulling out mushrooms, herbs, and vegetables.

He then brought them back to where the fish was and put them in a large pile. He placed one hand on the pile and brought two fingers up to his forehead with his other hand and used Instant Transmission to head back to Maison Izumo.

Goku smiled as he saw the entrance to the inn enter his line of sight. "Hey! Miya-san! I brought breakfast! I'll be out back training!" Goku yelled to Miya who smiled when she heard him. Goku then headed to the backyard where he began his daily workout.

Miya walked outside and was shocked to see the amount of fish, veggies, etc., he had gathered. "Well he doesn't have any money since he just arrived yesterday so I really shouldn't have expected any different," she mumbled to herself before she began to carry the food inside to begin cooking what would be brunch since it had gotten so late.

Goku was out back doing his one finger push ups. "I wish I had someone to spar with. Man I miss everyone. If it wasn't for Frieza I would still be on my Earth!" he growled out angrily as his hair began to turn blue. This continued until thoughts of Miya entered his mind.

"Well, at least I met Miya-san. That's the only good thing that came out of this whole thing," he mumbled before flying into the air as he exited his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form. He began flying around doing practice punches faster than the eye could see along with kicks. This kept up for twenty minutes before he began charging up a Kamehameha wave.

"Ka...me...ha...me...Ha!" Goku yelled as he immediately flipped to face upwards and shot it into space, barely missing a satellite with the letters, M.B.I., on the side. After a few more minutes of this, Goku stopped and began to calmly breathe.

"Okay, even if I'm stuck here, if I find a way back home and Frieza has somehow won, then I will need to still be strong enough to stop him so I can't stop training," Goku told himself as he spent twenty more minutes training when his ears caught a low yell.

"Goku-kun!" the voice said. Goku stopped and recognized it as Miya. He smiled as he realized that food must be ready. Goku instantly charged towards the ground and landed softly in the backyard. He smiled as he looked up only to see the shocked faces of every resident of the inn sans Matsu who was in her room with a shocked look as she was spying on Goku.

"So...I guess brunch is ready?" Goku asked them with a smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Miya quickly remembered all the memories of him flying so she got over it quicker, but Homura and Uzume didn't.

"How the hell did you do that?!" both of them yelled while Goku placed his hands over his ears.

"Geez you two yell loudly. Can I explain over brunch, I'm starving," Goku asked them. Miya giggled as she walked past the two and grabbed Goku's hand, intertwining her fingers with his.

"Come on Goku-kun, lets go eat. If you two aren't there in the next few minutes, I'll let Goku-kun have your share," Miya told them as Goku and her headed to the kitchen with Uzume and Homura running after them wanting to eat.

Goku smiled as he spotted the food and began drooling at the sight of how delicious it looked to him. He ran over to the table and sat down, grabbing the chopsticks and beginning to stuff his face full of whatever was closest to him. All three sekirei were shocked at the sight of him eating, but they immediately shook it out of their heads as they quickly ran over and began eating before Goku ate everything.

After Goku ate more than half of the food Miya prepared, he patted his stomach and sighed happily. "Anyway the reason I was flying is because...well I'm not human, but before you say anything, I'm not a sekirei either. I am from the alien race, the Saiyans, the greatest warriors of the universe. They went out and destroyed whole races of so they could sell the planets afterwards. They were destroyed though by the Universe Emperor, Frieza, because he feared the legend of the Super Saiyan. I was sent to Earth as a baby before the planet was destroyed, and I was found by a man named Son Gohan who adopted me as his grandson. I was rowdy like all saiyans, but one day I fell down a cliff and hit my head on a rock causing me to change completely to have the personality you see now," Goku began his story of explaining.

"As I got older, I accidently killed him one night when I was still a child after looking at a full moon and undergoing the transformation that saiyans undergo when they have tails. I eventually met someone who'd be a very close friend, Bulma Briefs, and we began a journey to find the Dragon Balls that, when all seven are collected, let you summon Shenron and wish for any two things. I eventually began training under my first teacher Master Roshi and from there, I became stronger. Years later, I was married and had my first son, Gohan, when my older brother came to Earth to try and get me to help kill everyone so we could sell the planet and then leave to go take down another planet

"I teamed up with my then arch nemesis Piccolo and we were able to defeat him, but I was killed in the process. Later two more saiyans appeared, but we defeated them; however, most of my friends died during it," Goku continued. For the next hour, he continued to tell Homura and Uzume his adventures in his universe. Miya smiled as she leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder while listening to him even though she knew all of this from the night before.

"And that's how I ended up here and met Miya-san," Goku said while smiling at the last part of his sentence.

"Wow that...that sounds completely fake, but I want to believe you," Uzume told him as she felt something stir in her. Homura nodded as he agreed with her.

"I'll prove it, come with me to the backyard," Goku told them as he picked Miya up bridal style, making her blush brightly, and headed outside. Uzume and Homura both stood up and followed them.

Goku walked outside and placed Miya down gently on the porch so she could watch. Uzume and Homura walked out and stood next to Miya. Goku walked out to the middle of the yard.

"Okay! Watch this! Rahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Goku began charging his ki causing the whole planet to shake. The sekirei held on to whatever they could find so they wouldn't fall.

"Kaaaa...meeeee...haaaa...meeee...HAAAAA!" Goku yelled as he shot an even larger Kamehameha wave than before into the sky. He then disappeared and reappeared above the wave, smacking it with one hand and into one of the satellites that are used to spy on the ashikabi and sekirei that were placed by MBI.

Goku then levitated back down to the ground and smiled at the shocked faces on the sekirei.

"So yeah," Goku said before quickly backing away as Uzume ran up to ask more questions about his powers making him chuckle nervously as he looked over to Miya who just smiled back at him causing Goku to return the smile.

 _"Yeah I could get use to being here for awhile I guess,"_ Goku thought to himself before answering all the questions Uzume asked of him.

AN And this is where it ends for now. Next chapter will have the MBI plus I might have Goku wing another sekirei, not sure yet.

Also before anyone points it out, I know the twins need each other to use their powers, but I figured that since Goku could easily separate the two it would be good if they could still use their powers although they would be much weaker.

I'm sorry for the wait, but I'm just happy I got it out. I hope you all enjoy it and I hope you all review! :D

Also remember to go check out Super Kamehameha's fics. They are very amazing :D


	3. Prolouge Ending

AN I'm sorry for the long wait, but I will make it up for it by updating this and Saiyan to Vampire.  
I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Sekirei

 _MBI Headquarters_

A loud siren went off causing most of the workers to run around in a hurry to see what had happened. They checked all the computers to see if they had video of what could have caused the alarm to go off.

"Turn that damn thing off!" a loud, commanding voice yelled. A woman with grey hair and a cigarette in her mouth came out from the hallway. The workers began moving faster scared of what their boss would do.

"Oh Takami-chan, don't be so rude," a slight mocking tone said from behind the woman. A man with white hair and a suit with a cape stepped out from behind her. She sighed as she held her head as if she had a headache. The man just smirked as he went to put his arm around her, only to be uppercutted and sent flying into the wall by Takami who growled at him.

"Don't touch me. Do you know anything about this Minaka?" Takami asked the now identified Minaka. He rubbed his chin as he stood up and nodded.

"Why yes I do. It seems one of our satellites have been destroyed by what, I don't know yet; however, I do know it was a blue beam of power...I do have my own ways of seeing things afterall," Minaka said with a cocky smirk plastered across his face.

Takami glared at him and mumbled something under her breath before saying, "Do you have anything to tell me?" Minaka just smirked as he used his right arm to raise his cape up to look dramatic as he left the room. The door closed behind him right as a chair smashed into it.

"The bastard...I guess I'll have to find footage of this beam of energy that destroyed one of the satellites," she muttered to herself. Minaka who was standing outside of the room smirked as he heard this. He pulled out a small device, typed in a couple of things, and walked back to his office to make a call.

* * *

 _Izumo Inn_

Goku yawned as he sat up on the futon. He looked over and saw that Miya had already gotten up to start breakfast making him smile. He stretched his arms to get the kinks up.

"Man, Uzume-san really kept me up late with all her questions. I never thought anybody would be so interested in my adventures. I guess for someone who doesn't experience fights that risk the Earth's safety all the time, my life would be exciting. Still, I wish she didn't keep me up until 3 AM," Goku mumbled under his breath as he slid his gi on.

Goku opened the door and began to head to the kitchen only to bump into someone in the hallway.

"Ump," Homura groaned as he fell to the ground. He rubbed his back in pain before looking up and seeing Goku scratching his cheek with a sheepish smile before extending his hand.

"Sorry about that Homura-san," Goku told him as he pulled Homura to his feet. Homura just nodded his head before heading to the kitchen. Goku just watched him walk away before shrugging.

"Seems I have another Vegeta on my hands ehehe," Goku stated before laughing to himself for a few seconds. He then began his trek to the kitchen as well with Uzume joining him, wrapping her arms around his left arm and pulling it between her breasts.

 _"Hehe I bet he's blushing up a storm,"_ Uzume thought to herself before glancing up at Goku only to blink in surprise as he just faced forward while mumbling to himself about eating breakfast.

Goku smiled happily as he walked over to the table and sat down. Uzume sat on his right while Miya, who had finished cooking, sat on his left and laid her head on his shoulder with a happy smile on her face.

Goku patted Miya's head before he began to eat breakfast at his normal saiyan speeds. Miya just smiled even more after the head patting and snuggled deeper into Goku's shoulder.

"So Miya-san, what's the plan for today?" Homura asked her. Miya looked at Homura and then thought. She already cleaned the inn, the laundry is in the washing machines, the food was still in the fridge thanks to her holding onto Goku tightly the night before so he wouldn't get up for a late night snack.

"I'm going to spend some quality time with Goku-kun," she said happily. Goku, not really paying attention because he was eating his food, just nodded his head making her smile up at him.

Uzume giggled at the sight and felt her face flush for a second before gasping in shock. She brought her hand up to her chest and began thinking about something. She excused herself and went back to her room.

Miya and Homura looked at her in concern while Goku finished downing the last bit of breakfast except for Miya's, Homura's, and Uzume's share. "Phew that was delicious...where did Uzume-san go?" he asked them.

Miya sighed at this before she began to eat her breakfast in a much more polite manner than her ashikabi. Goku thanked Miya, patted her on the head, and went outback to begin his training.

As soon as Goku left, Homura looked over at Miya with a concerned look. "Miya-san. I know you are starting to fall in love with him and that he's your ashikabi, but I'm worried. If he's as strong as he says then no one, not me, not Karasuba, not even you could stop him if he went out of control," Homura told her.

Miya looked at the table in silence before looking back up at Homura. "Homura, trust me when I say Goku-kun has the most pure heart of anyone in the world. It's as innocent as a child's heart. You don't know what he's been through. Trust me there is no chance he will go evil," Miya told Homura before getting up to wash the dishes so she could go join Goku with his training.

Miya scrubbed the dishes in a sink of soapy water before rinsing them off and drying them. She continued this process several times until the breakfast dishes were clean. She then grabbed her wooden katana and headed outside.

"Hello Goku-kun, I would like to-" she was cut off when she saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt making her full face blush. She then began to drool slightly and giggle while thoughts began to enter her mind. The second her nose started to bleed, she shot back to reality and wiped the blood away while cursing Matsu over and over again in her head for corrupting her.

"Oh Miya-san! You came to join me? That's good! I need a training partner. Don't worry, I'll hold back so I don't hurt you, but please come at me full force," Goku told her while smiling. While Miya knew how strong Goku is, she still felt like her pride broke a little. She used to be the leader of the original Disciplinary Squad.

" **Okay Goku-kun,"** she said with a smile on her face and her Hannya mask behind her. She charged Goku and cut right through him, but that Goku faded out of existence revealing itself to be an Afterimage. Suddenly, she was kicked in the side and sent skidding back.

Miya quickly stopped herself and disappeared from sight, but Goku easily kept up with her, blocking her sword with a finger and then punching her in the stomach making her fly back.

"That was good Miya-san!" Goku said happily before dodging several strikes from Miya who eventually channeled some energy into her sword and tried to hit him, but he bent backwards to dodge it with the attack soaring over the fence and hitting a car.

Goku then flip kicked Miya into the sky and then caught her in his arms bridal style. He sat her down and then jumped backwards. "Okay! Lets continue!" he yelled happily while Miya nodded her head.

The two continued sparring for hours until Miya finally asked to stop as she was too tired. Goku, who wasn't tired in the slightest, nodded and thanked her for the spar before telling her that he will be back later that night. Miya stood up and pulled him into a kiss causing her wings to shoot out.

She fell into his embrace after they finished with a large blush on her face. "I'm starting to like kissing Miya-san more and more," he said with his Son smile making her blush harder. Goku let go of her, waved good-bye, and instant transmitted to a secure location so he could train as hard as possible without damaging anything important or hurt anybody.

Miya smiled before heading back inside where Uzume stopped her.

"Miya-san, I have something to say and request," Uzume told Miya who's eyes narrowed and nodded.

A few hours later, Goku reappeared outside and grabbed the top of his gi. He then headed inside and headed to the bedroom after grabbing a snack from the kitchen.

Sliding the door open, he announced, "Miya-san! I'm back!...Uzume-san?" Goku stopped when he saw Uzume sitting in his and Miya's room. Uzume looked over at him and smiled as she began to rise from her position.

She slowly walked over to him while her smile began to change to something more playful. "Hello Goku-san. I need to talk to you," Uzume told him. Goku looked serious for a moment before nodding and sitting down.

Uzume followed his lead and did the same thing. "So I'm sure by now that you know I'm a Sekirei since you can sense our energy," Goku nodded his head, "And you know that Sekireis begin reacting to their Ashikabi after awhile right?" he nods again, "Okay well...I need to to come out and say it...it's so embarrassing...Goku-san, I'm reacting to you. I would like if you became my Ashikabi."

Goku was shocked at this. He never expected to get another Sekirei and so soon. He was also shocked that it was Uzume of all people.

"Can I have more than one Sekirei? Is that allowed? Are you sure Miya-san won't be mad at us?" Goku asked Uzume who was starting to pant while her face reddened.

"Yes, it is actually pretty common for Ashikabi to have more than one Sekirei, and since Miya-san is your first Sekirei, I asked her to make sure it was okay and she said it was ok," Uzume explained to him before grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him into the room while closing the door with her foot. She pushed him to the ground and straddled his waist.

"Please Goku-san I feel hot, my inside is burning," Uzume began begging Goku who kept staring at her. Before she could say anything, Goku gently pulled her in for a kiss winging her. Uzume smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Goku's neck to pull him in closer while her wings shot out.

After a few moments, the kiss ended and Goku held Uzume close. "I'm your sekirei for now and forever, Sekirei #10 Uzume. By the veil of my contract, my Ashikabi's nightmares will be dispelled," Uzume stated as she slowly fell asleep in his embrace. Goku smiled as he rested against the wall with Uzume leaning against his chest while sitting on his lap.

"Man I know Uzume-san said Miya-san agreed to this, but I hope she doesn't get upset," Goku whispered before slowly falling asleep.

 **AN I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! So Uzume was winged! With this, the Sekirei Plan will begin in the next chapter so we will see more sekirei running around plus MBI will be getting more suspicious of Goku.**

 **Goku's Flock: Miya, Uzume, (WIP)**


	4. The True Threat is Revealed!

AN I'm sorry for the long wait. I think I'm sick plus I've been having writer's block on how to start this chapter so I hope this chapter is satisfactory.

I don't own Sekirei or Dragon Ball Z

 **Chapter 4**

It's been a couple of weeks since Goku has winged Uzume and life has been peaceful...well as peaceful as life can be with Uzume as your sekirei. Every morning, Goku wakes up with Miya and Uzume sleeping with him which he doesn't mind, but then later Uzume tries and drag him to the bath with her which he's okay with since he knows that he needs to bathe, but for some reason Miya always punished both of them and he got a cut on breakfast.

Goku has also been training as hard as he could on a nearby planet with oxygen and no life. His power has now raised a little more than it was when he fought Frieza so now he is as strong as Frieza in his Golden form without having to wait for Frieza to lose power.

Something has been nagging him though. Far, far off, he has felt something. A small ki signature that has been closer to his current location, but it's still a few galaxies away so he shouldn't have anything to worry about at the moment. Goku has also been training the sekirei in the inn, even Matsu, so they can be ready for when other sekirei that might be stronger than them show up to fight. While it took a few days, Goku was finally able to convince Matsu to learn martial arts just in case a physical sekirei gets to her so she agreed.

Miya also decided to train with Goku. While she might already be the strongest sekirei on the planet, she is far from being the strongest being on the planet. Goku happily agreed and had private training sessions with her at night which lasted until she was ready to collapse to the ground. Thankfully, Matsu was able to cancel all MBI satellites that were posed to spy on the inn so they wouldn't see what the sekirei and Goku were doing. Goku had also discovered something interesting.

* * *

After winging Uzume, the television in the living room came on the next day and a strange man that oddly made him think of a Captain Ginyu thanks to the guy's crazy antics appeared. Goku could instantly sense the anger and killing intent from every sekirei in the inn with the most coming from Miya. The man explained that he was a lucky man since he has winged Uzume and apparently he has winged Miya as well which Goku just nodded to answer the question. The man then went on to explain about something called the Sekirei Plan. Apparently, the sekirei were going to battle each other until only one was left with their ashikabi and this was apparently all for this guy's amusement even though he didn't exactly say that.

Goku frowned as he remembers the guy's happy attitude as he talked about the sekirei being broken up from the people they were destined to be with. He might not understand love as well as the sekirei or other humans, but he did know that it is very important. After the man left the screen, Miya began to walk away while the other sekireis began to go and do their own thing except for Uzume who walked over to Goku and hugged him from the side.

"Go-kun, I think you should go talk to Miya-san. She might need some comfort. We all hate that man, but Miya-san's hatred for him is on a different level," Uzume told Goku who looked at her before nodding. He pulled Uzume into a hug which caused a blush to spread out across her face before following Miya. He walked into the kitchen and saw her scrubbing the dishes; however, he could tell her demeanor was different from normal. He walked over to her and slowly wrapped his arms around her causing her to tense for a second before relaxing.

"Oh Goku-kun, what do you need?" she asked him as she turned around in his embrace and smiled up at him. Goku looked down at her with a worried expression. He might be dense, but even he can feel that something was wrong with her. He brought his hand to her cheek and began to rub it like how Chi-Chi use to do whenever he was upset about something. This caused Miya to freeze before tears began to leak from her eyes and she tightened her hug on Goku while burying her face in his chest. Goku then held her as she cried.

Goku rubbed her back as she continued crying and soon he felt another pair of arms wrap around him from the front causing him to lift his head from Miya's to see Uzume was hugging Miya as well causing him to smile at this. His new family was very loving which really made the saiyan happy. After a few minutes, Miya finally began to calm down and just started sniffling. She raised her head and smiled at Goku before turning to Uzume and smiling as well.

"I'm sorry Goku-kun. L-Let me tell you what happened with my late husband," Miya told Goku who nodded before leading her to the living room where they sat down on the couch with Uzume sitting down on Miya's other side. Goku then listened to Miya as she began to explain the story of how her husband died and how it was caused by that man, Minaka Hiroto, and another sekirei, but she didn't tell Goku the name of them. While he had trouble understanding everything that happened in it because it concerned a lot of highly scientific things, he did understand just how devastated Miya was when she found out and how outraged she was as well. Goku closed his eyes before making up his mind.

"Miya-san, Uzume-san, I have decided on what I want to do before I get back to my universe," Goku started after Miya finished her story surprising them since they thought he was going to say something about Miya's story. They looked at him as he stood up and his eyes changed color to blue while his hair shot up in its traditional spiky blue fashion while he was surrounded in his blue ki. The girls looked at him in shock. While Miya saw this in his memories, seeing it in person was completely different. Uzume was just shocked altogether. She heard about it from his stories, but she was just as shocked as Miya.

"I will stop that bastard's plans so no one has to lose someone special to them like you did. After I stop him, I will head back home, and I hope you two come with me," Goku told them with a determined, serious look on his face as he looked at both of them. They both turned bright red before tears sprung in their eyes and they tackled him to the ground which caught the saiyan offguard. They nodded their heads happily before taking turns kissing him which made their wings shoot out.

Goku smiled before realizing their power increased a little more than normal. He noticed a distinction in the increase. It felt like God ki. _"Did they absorb some of my ki?"_ Goku thought to himself before shrugging and wrapping his arms around both of the girls while they snuggled closer to him. He don't know what it was about suddenly being an ashikabi, but he felt a lot more affectionate and more human-like than he did before arriving on this Earth.

Goku and his sekirei lied on the ground until he heard their soft breathing making him smile as he slowly rose to his feet. He then lifted Uzume into his arms bridal style and walked to their room, where he lied her in the futon. He then repeated the process with Miya before walking to the backyard. He breathed in deeply before shooting into the sky and began doing some katas while also unleashing some ki. He knew he had to keep training for more threats in the future. Who knew what was going to be back in his universe when he returned.

* * *

Goku yawned as he rose from the futon only to be brought back down by an arm who clearly belonged to someone who didn't want to lose their body pillow just yet. Goku looked over and chuckled as he saw Uzume holding onto him tightly with a smile on her face. Goku brought his free hand up and rubbed her head before applying enough strength to get free of her grip and got up. He then walked over to the closet and put on his new gi that Miya made him since he only had the one that he arrived with.

The gi looked like the old one except Whis's symbol was now on the back of his shirt while its old location was replaced by the sekirei symbol which made him chuckle. He headed into the kitchen and saw Miya cooking breakfast. "Hey Miya-san!" he yelled happily as he walked over to the table and sat down.

"Why hello Goku-kun. I see you're ready for breakfast," she told him as she turned around and smiled. Goku gave her his 'Son' smile before relaxing in his chair. Soon the rest of the sekirei joined them, including Matsu who has been leaving her room more and more since she began training with Goku and the others. Uzume also walked in and headed to Goku's right seat, kissing his cheek as she sat down and then laying her head on his shoulder. Miya placed the food on the table and took the seat on Goku's left also kissing his cheek as she sat down. Goku smiled at the kiss and the food.

He gently shrugged his shoulder to get Uzume to sit up before he began to dig in. As he ate, he decided to listen in on the conversation that Homura started. "So it seems the plan has finally began," Homura said catching everyone, but Goku and Miya's immediate attention.

"So are you going to start your routes?" Matsu asked him. He just nodded his head as he placed a piece of food in his mouth.

"Do you need any help?" Goku said as he paid more attention to the conversation. Homura began thinking before slowly shaking his head.

"No I'll be okay," Homura told him; however, Goku just looked up at him and narrowed his eyes. "Homura-san, I know you are going to need my help. There are several other sekirei that can fight you one-on-one or overpower you. So let me help besides even if you say no, my saiyan blood will not accept that as an answer," Goku said with a fire burning in his eyes. Homura sighed before nodding his head in acceptance while mentally acknowledging that with Goku's help, they can easily prevent tons of forced wingings.

Goku smiled before finishing another ten plates of food, patting his stomach causing everyone to chuckle, and then leaving to go and train, but not without telling Homura that he'd be back at around seven so they can began their rounds. Homura nodded his head and continued his breakfast. Goku arrived on the planet using his instant transmission and used the Multi-form technique to create another him. Both Gokus stretched before going Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" Both Gokus happily announced before they began fighting. Each collision between sent shockwaves throughout the galaxy. People on Earth wondered what happened as each time one hit, the ground shook like a small earthquake. The residents of Maison Izumo knew the real cause of each shake though, and they were still amazed at just how strong Goku was. The scientists at MBI were scrambling around trying to make sense of what was going on while Minaka was sitting in his office with a smirk on his face.

Goku flew at his clone and did a roundhouse kick in midair, but it was blocked by his clone who proceeded to grab Goku's ankle, swing him around, and toss him across the planet's surface. Goku quickly jumped to his feet and blocked a punch with both of his arms. Goku then headbutted the clone making it flinch back before being punched across the face and sent to the ground.

Goku then shot into the sky and pulled a book out of Vegeta's book and began sending a barrage of ki blasts down at the clone who dodged as many as it could before shooting up at Goku with its fist pulled back and charged with ki. Goku noticed the pose the clone was in so he pulled his arm back and charged a Kamehameha wave in a span of ten seconds before shooting it at the clone who at the same moment unleashed the Dragon Fist.

The two attacks collided and began pushing against each other. The clone then charged a Kamehameha with its feet and shot forward applying more power to the Dragon Fist which caught Goku offguard. The Dragon Fist smashed into him and caused a massive amount of damage to him which surprised Goku since he didn't think his clone had this much power. Goku continued floating in the air; however, the top of his ki was blown off with wounds on his chest. He chuckled before charging his ki.

"Good job!" Goku congratulated his clone who smirked back and nodded before charging his ki as well. The two then fazed out of sight as they began an instant transmission battle before Goku was able to catch his clone offguard with a kick to the face sending it to the ground. Goku then charged a Kamehameha wave and shot it at the clone who stood up and brought his arms up to block as much of the attack as he could. The attack collided with the clone, sending it to its knees, but it remained in existence making Goku smirk.

The clone was in pretty much the same shape as Goku now and it charged him as soon as it stood up. Goku quickly brought his arm up to block a quick strike from the clone. Goku then fell back and did an upwards kick making the clone shoot back a few feet before coming down with a strong punch which hit Goku in the stomach making him spit up blood. Goku spun in the air and shot at the clone both catching each other and began a struggle to see who was stronger. Goku and the clone clenched their teeth and glared at each other as they realized they were equal in strength. They then shot back and began trading ki blasts only for each ki blast to cancel out another.

Goku then charged the clone and got him in a headlock and began tightening his hold; however, the clone bit Goku's arm making him let go in pain and look at his clone with an angry glare only to be punch in the face. Goku caught the clone's fist before he was sent flying which made the clone travel with him. Goku then spun and threw the clone at the ground making it collide with the hard, hard ground. Goku then brought his hands up to his face and waited until the clone stood up. As soon as it did and looked up to Goku, Goku yelled out, "Solar Flare!" followed by a large light shining out. The clone yelled in pain as it began rubbing its eyes not noticing Goku behind it. Goku then charged up one final Kamehameha wave and shot it at the clone. After the wave diminshed, the clone was unconscious on the ground. Goku then released the Multi form technique allowing the clone to disappear and his ki to return to him.

Goku sighed as he released his transformation and fell onto his back while breathing hard. "Man what a work out! I can't wait to get back to my dimension. I wonder how strong Vegeta will be by the time I return!" he said happily before remembering that Frieza had blown up the Earth and killed everyone.

"Oh yeah, Vegeta died. Hm, I'm sure that since he's a good guy now, Yemma let him keep his body, and I know that Vegeta wouldn't stop training even in death so I know he'll be extremely strong by the time I return!" Goku yelled out happily before standing back on his feet to get ready for more training. As he was about to use the Multi form technique again, he sensed that ki signature again which caused his eyes to widen.

"Oh no, what is Frieza doing here!" Goku yelled before bringing his fingers up to his forehead and disappeared.

 _Another part of the universe_

"That damn saiyan is in this universe too huh?" a short figure said as he continued to fly through space. This figure was Frieza. Apparently, when he blew up Earth, Frieza was sucked into a portal to the same dimension as Goku, but to another section of the universe. When Frieza arrived, he was ready to begin to conquer this universe too until he felt that miserable saiyan's ki appear in a very far off galaxy. Frieza had to wait a few weeks to finish healing since he no longer had a rejuvenation chamber. As soon as he thought he was healed enough, he instantly shot off through the universe in the direction he could sense Goku's ki.

"When I find him, I'm going to kill him. Then I'm going to kill anyone he knows here. Then I'm going to take over the universe in this dimension as well. Finally, I'll return to my dimension and finish conquering the universe there as well!" Frieza yelled angrily as he kept flying before Goku appeared in front of him with an angry look in his eyes. Frieza felt a shiver go down his spine as memories of Namek clouded his mind before he felt anger over take him which got rid of any feeling of fear he felt.

"Frieza! How did you arrive in this dimension?!" Goku yelled angrily as he shot back into his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form. He knew he was going to need it especially since he is so exhausted. Frieza glared at Goku and brought his finger up, shooting a death beam at him only for Goku to dodge it with ease.

"Hmph you stupid monkey. I arrived in this dimension the very same way you did. I thought I was alone here and that I'd be able to conquer it without any stupid monkeys standing in my way. I was so happy, but just the other day I sensed something that made me furious. You want to know what that was?! It was you! Why must you be everywhere I am?!" Frieza yelled angrily as he transformed into his Golden form. Goku narrowed his eyes before charging Frieza who did the same with both of them colliding. Goku disappeared, reappeared, and grabbed Frieza's tail. Before Frieza could do something, Goku spun around and threw him into an oncoming meteorite destroying it. Frieza came flying back out and shot multiple mini Death Balls at Goku who dodged some and smacked others away.

Goku blasted a quick Kamehameha at Frieza before Instant Transmissioning behind Frieza. He was about to attack Frieza when Frieza easily blocked the energy wave while wrapping his tail around Goku's neck and choking him like their fight on Namek. Frieza then spun and threw Goku away from him.

Goku stopped himself only to get struck in multiple spots by ki blasts from Frieza in a similar fashion to Piccolo's defeat on Namek by 3rd form Frieza. "Hah take that you damn monkey!" Frieza yelled happily before Goku vanished revealing that it was an afterimage. Before Frieza could say anything he was punched and sent sprawling away. Goku gritted his teeth as he exited his transformation because he didn't have the ki left to hold it. Frieza smirked as he saw this and began charging a large Death Ball even larger than the one he used to destroy Namek.

Goku got ready to defend against it even though he didn't have the strength to survive, but he had to try for everyone back on his Earth and the ones on this Earth. As soon as he thought of that he remembered something crucial. _"The bond that's formed lasts forever and the sekirei dies when the ashikabi dies unless they are terminated before then."_ Miya's voice rang throughout Goku's mind as he remembered. Suddenly, flashes of Miya and Uzume flew through his mind.

 _"I'm not just fighting with my life on line. I'm fighting with Miya's and Uzume's life on the line too. If it was just me I'd stay and fight, but I can't risk it while I'm in this shape,"_ Goku thought before doing the one thing he could think of. He brought his hands up and yelled to Frieza which caught the other's attention.

"Solar Flare!" Goku yelled blinding Frieza long enough for Goku to use instant transmission and head back to Earth. After the light diminished and Frieza could see, he began yelling out loud profanities before trying to sense out Goku's ki.

"Mark my words you accursed monkey! I will find you and I will kill you!" Frieza yelled before shooting off through space once again.

* * *

 _Back on Earth_

Miya smiled as she sweeped the porch of the inn. It was getting to be around seven which meant that Goku was going to be back soon. Ah Goku how she just loved him. She's so happy that she gets to experience what being winged is like. As she continued to sweep Uzume walked out and stretched having just finished a nap. "Ahhhh, hey Miya-san. Is Go-kun home yet? I wouldn't mind snuggling with him for awhile," Uzume said while giggling at the end as her mind began to go off into naughty fantasies involving her and him...until Miya hit her on the head with her broom making Uzume cry anime tears.

"Anytime now Uzume-san. It's around seven after all," Miya replied as she began to walk into the living room to place the broom in the closest. They heard the sound of something fazing into existence coming from the backyard making them smile. They quickly ran to the backyard to greet him only to gasp in shock as they saw a beaten, bleeding, and bruised Goku lying face down on the ground unconscious. "Goku-kun/Go-kun!" they yelled as they ran to his side.

Miya and Uzume began shaking him to try and get a response out of him, but they didn't get anything so Miya lifted Goku over her shoulder and walked into the living room where she gently lied him on the couch. She told Uzume to go get a wet wash cloth. While Uzume ran off to get the wash cloth, Miya brought her hand up to Goku's cheek and looked down at him sadly. "Who could have done this to you?" she muttered out as she ran her hand down his bruised cheek.

Uzume ran back in and handed Miya the cloth and watched as Miya wiped the blood off Goku before tossing the cloth in the nearby trash can. She then told Uzume to go get him a blanket while she got some bandages from the bathroom that she just remembered they had. They both ran back in at the same time and began doctoring him. After approximately ten minutes, Goku was bandaged up and sleeping peacefully on the couch with the blanket over him.

Uzume and Miya sighed in relief before looking at each other. "What could have done this to Go-kun. You know how strong he is. What could possibly have put him in this condition?" Uzume asked Miya with a sad eyes. Miya just shook her head with no idea since the only people with powers are Sekirei and there was none that are even close to his level of power. She began thinking of something or someone and she could only think of three people, all of who are from Goku's dimension: Beerus, Whis, and Frieza. It would make no sense if it was Beerus or Whis since one is helping him train and the other doesn't fight unless he's interested so...could Frieza be in this dimension to?

Uzume and Miya sat by Goku's side all day while waiting for him to wake up. When Homura came down and asked if Goku was home so they could go patroling, Miya told him that Goku was too tired from his training to go today. Right around midnight, Goku began opening his eyes and slowly sat up only to be pushed down by both of his Sekirei. "Go-kun, you need to rest," Uzume told him while pulling his blanket back over him. He sighed before nodding his head and resting it on the pillow.

"How did you end up like this Goku-kun?" Miya asked him. Goku froze for a second before looking at them and replying, "Sorry I trained way too hard and accidently hurt myself ehehehe." Goku sheepishly laughed while reaching to rub the back of his head before wincing in pain causing Miya to gently grab his wrist, pull his arm back down, and gently bop his head with Uzume following her example. Miya just looked at him before asking Uzume to put the bandages up. Uzume nodded and headed to the bathroom to put them up.

As soon as Uzume left the room Miya looked at Goku with a serious expression. "Goku-kun, I don't know why you are lying to us, but let me ask you one thing - Was it Frieza?" Miya asked him in a deathly serious tone of voice. Goku sighed before nodding his head.

"Yeah. He explained that he entered the dimension in a similar way that I did. I was tired from my training, but I knew I had to stop him so I started fighting him; however, he soon gained the upperhand when I lost my transformation. I was going to keep fighting before I remembered something important," Goku trailed off at the end. Miya looked at him with a look that screamed 'What was the reason?'

"I remembered what you said about the bond between sekirei and their ashikabi. I'm okay with dying if it's just me, but knowing that if I die you and Uzume-san would die. I will not allow that no matter what," Goku told her with a serious look. Miya just began to tear up before hugging him. All of a sudden Uzume shot out from where she was standing and hugged him too with tears in her eyes. Goku began gritting his teeth in pain, but he smiled at the show of affection.

"Listen Goku-kun, next time you fight please do not worry about us. While it was smart to leave since you weren't at your best at the moment next time please fight without being concerned about us," Miya told him while Uzume nodded in agreement. Goku sighed before smiling and nodding. Miya and Uzume smiled before leaning in and kissing his cheeks. They helped him off the couch and headed to their room. After entering the room, they laid Goku down and changed into their nightwear - Miya was wearing a lavender night gown and Uzume just took off her pants and shoes leaving herself in her shirt and panties. They laid on both sides of him and snuggled with him.

Goku wrapped his arms around them and pulled them close while they rested their heads on his chest. Goku smiled before he began thinking about Frieza and the Sekirei Plan. He had to stop both of them which would require him to get stronger. Strong enough that he can stop Golden Frieza in his base form. He heard his stomach grumble making him realize that he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast making him pout sadly, but he knew that right now he was in no condition to get up and go get something to eat.

"I guess I'll have to wait until breakfast," he mumbled before closing his eyes getting ready to be drifted off to the nice, nice luxury of sleep. As he had his eyes closed he could feel the energies of everybody in the city and could feel whenever a sekirei was lucky enough to be winged since their power spiked. This made him smile when his attention was brought to some more interesting powers farther away from the city which really interested him since they had a familiar aura to some things he met back on his planet as a kid.

"I wonder what those odd ki signatures are. Maybe I'll check them out later, but as long as they don't pose any threat to us I'll leave them alone," Goku muttered before closing his mouth because Miya and Uzume shifted in their sleep. Goku smiled before deciding that he needed to get some sleep so his wounds could heal, and he could get to training. Goku slowly felt his consciousness leave him while he felt sleep overtake him. As he finally fell asleep, a pair of eyes stared down at the three of them from the ceiling with a lecherous smirk.

"Oh Goku-tan. Just wait until you're alone. Then we shall have a lot of 'fun' together shishishishi," the silhouette in the ceiling said before putting the ceiling tile back. All of a sudden, Goku felt a cold chill go down his spine which caused his body to shiver in his sleep. Luckily, Miya and Uzume moved closer to him and held onto him tightly to warm him up.

 **AN And done! Phew longest chapter I've ever wrote! It's about twice as long as the last few chapters. I know 5,009 words isn't much too most other fics, but I consider it an accomplishment for me, someone who has only been writing 2,000-3,200 word chapters. I'm going to keep working on writing longer chapters for everyone. Anyway I've decided to add something interesting for this fic which will be shown later. Now then, I know people might say that it is not in Goku's nature to run from a fight which I know and agree with, but I believe that knowing that two people are now connected to his life would cause him to choose his fights more carefully because if he dies, then they die.**

 **In the future, Goku won't run anymore since he has been told by them to not hold back or be worried about them when fighting in the future. Goku will be getting another sekirei in the next few chapters for those of you who won't another sekirei to be winged by him.**

 **Now, I will try and update as soon as possible, but for those of you who want this fic to be updated in the next few days then how about this. If this fic hits 75 reviews by Sunday night, then I will update this fic on Monday. :D**

 **Goku's Flock: Miya, Uzume, (WIP).**

 **Ja Ne!**


	5. Meet the Disciplinary Squad!

**AN I am so so so sorry I didn't get this out Monday like I promised. I know you all don't want to hear excuses, but I promise this is a legit reason why I haven't gotten around to it. I've been sick, had college classes, and community service for my scholarship all this week which has been taking up a lot of time so I'm so very sorry! I am also starting another fic which I will publish after updating this fic. I know you all probably don't want me to, but it is important for me to publish this new fic and you will find out in the future why hehe.**  
 **I do not own DBZ or Sekirei**

 **Chapter 5**

Goku was out in the backyard doing push ups while Uzume and Miya sat on his back. They smiled down at him as he kept at it. "Go Go-kun!" Uzume cheered while throwing her fist in the air. Miya just brought her arm up to cover her mouth with her sleeve as she giggled. Goku just let a small smile cover his mouth as he continued his push ups. This has been part of his daily training schedule ever since the encounter with Frieza a week ago. Goku knew Frieza was on his way to Earth and he needed to be ready to defeat him when he got here. He always kept a constant lock on to Frieza's ki signature so he would always know how close Frieza was even when he was sleeping.

Goku has been spending every day doing work outs to increase his physical strength and target practice to keep his ki blast aim spot on. Goku did not have any real sparring partner here to help him train so this is the only way he can keep himself from getting rusty. "And...10,000! Okay time for sit ups!" Goku yelled as Uzume and Miya got off his back to allow him to spin over and begin his sit ups. "1...2...3..." he began his countdown. Miya put her hand on Uzume's shoulder and gave her a look that basically told her that she needed to watch Goku to make sure he doesn't go too far.

"I'll watch him! Don't worry!" Uzume gave a mock salute before running over and sitting down next to him. Goku looked at both of them out of the corner of his eye, but went back to keeping his concentration on his work out. Miya nodded and walked off to begin lunch for Goku since he was always starving after finishing his midday training session. Uzume smiled down at Goku who kept doing his sit ups, but he made sure to return the smile making her face flush slightly like it always does when he shows her a smile.

"So Go-kun. This Frieza guy is incredibly strong?" Uzume asked him. Goku just nodded his head as he kept going.

"Are you sure we can't help? Not even Miya?" she asked him with worry in her voice which Goku caught thanks to spending so much time with his sekirei. He stopped midway up on sit up #596. "No, I'm sorry Uzume-san. Frieza is currently stronger than me in his newest form even with the zenkai boost I got after healing recently. I guess he was training his new form more before he caught onto my ki signature when he arrived here. I am planning on confronting him on a different planet so there is no risk to anyone on Earth," Goku explained to her.

"Oh...I wish we were able to help you. We are your Sekirei after all. Usually, we are expected to protect our ashikabi, not the other way around," Uzume told him. Goku just chuckled and went back to doing sit ups. Uzume looked at him with a confused expression on her face as she didn't expect him to chuckle at her statement.

"That's because all the other ashikabi on this Earth are normal humans without powers. I come from another dimension, and I am also an alien. It's okay Uzume-san, I would never want to be protected. I am a saiyan from Earth, and we love fighting!" Goku yelled out happily causing Uzume to giggle. Uzume continued watching Goku do sit ups until he finally hit 10,000 and jumped to his feet. Uzume then stood up and was about to ask what he was going to do next when she was pulled into a hug by Goku.

"Uzume-san back on my Earth when I was married to my ex-wife Chi-Chi, I only understood family love, and I never truly understood what it meant to be in love with someone, but now I do. I love you and Miya-san more than anything else right now, and I will not allow any harm to come upon you both," Goku told her before pulliing her in for a brief kiss which caused her wings to shoot out. This surprised Uzume since Goku was not the one who usually initiated the kisses. After parting, Goku patted her head and flew into the sky with a wave. Uzume sighed as she wished she knew how to fly.

"Well, I've never seen a human do that before," a familiar voice said from behind Uzume causing her eyes to widen as she spun around. Standing behind her was a woman of about five feet seven inches, lavender hair tied up in a ponytail, and lavender eyes. She is wearing a very short purple Chinese dress showing off a lot of cleavage as well as her bellybutton. Like Uzume, she has a well-developed body; however, hers was more developed and firm. She was also holding a sake bottle with a light blush on her face clearly showing that she was drunk.

"Onee-chan!" Uzume yelled happily as she ran over to the woman and hugged her tightly which caused the woman to chuckle and return the hug. They soon released each other and walked into the inn. This woman's name is Kazehana who was also a sekirei and had come to visit Miya and the rest of the gang, but she was surprised to see Goku.

"So what's the story of Mr. Flying Guy out there. I'm pretty positive he's not a Sekirei considering I could see the love and lust coming off you as you stared at him," Kazehana said with a smirk on her face while Uzume's turned bright red which caused her to turn away. Kazehana chuckled before wrapping one of her arms around Uzume's shoulders and led her into the kitchen where Miya was cooking. Uzume ran over to a seat as she was still blushing brightly.

Kazehana walked over to Miya and was about to wrap her in a hug only to stop as she saw a familiar mask begin to rise behind Miya's head. "Why hello there Kazehana. What brought you back to town? I thought you were off on a sake drinking trip or something of that sort," Miya said as she turned around with a smile on her face and the mask gone.

"Well like I told Uzume-chan over there, I came to visit you all, but I saw the most curious person outside. He flew off into the sky. That was very surprising. I can't even do that, and I control the wind," Kazehana explained with a smile on her face.

"Oh you saw Goku-kun? Well he should be back soon. He's currently training, but if you want to know more about him then you can stay for dinner and ask him yourself," Miya told Kazehana who just nodded her head and sat down. She pulled her bottle of sake to her mouth to continue drinking only for Miya to walk by and snatch out of her hands. Before Kazehana could complain, she threw the bottle into the trash and went back to cooking. Kazehana's head just collided onto the table while she began crying anime tears.

* * *

 _With Goku_

Goku was flying back and forth over Shinto Teito to make sure he doesn't get any slower. He needed to get stronger. Strong enough that he can defeat Frieza in his base form. He knew he sounded like Vegeta at the moment, but people are in danger because of a villian from his dimension. A villian that he should of killed instead of dragging out the fight in a typical Saiyan fashion. This time he was going to go all out against Frieza from the beginning and finish him off before anybody he knew and loved could die.

"I will defeat Frieza for good this time!" Goku yelled as he charged his ki and flew across the sky too fast for the eye to see. He kept doing laps around the city to continue his training when he sensed a Sekirei's ki spike causing him to stop. He focused on it before heading towards them. It took him a few seconds before he reached the area and stayed out of sight to watch what was going to happen. He noticed that same Sekirei he saved from those twins a few weeks ago being cornered by three other Sekireis. One was short with pink hair, another was taller with claws on her hands, and the last was clearly the strongest. She had a sword at her side with long light gray hair tied in a ponytail and bored grey eyes that held bloodlust in it. This woman, she was strong. Easily the strongest Sekirei after Miya.

Goku flew closer to hear what they were saying better. "Nowhere to run now. We know you stole it so why don't you just give it back?" the pink haired one said. Kaho was it? She was shaking, but she bravely shook her head no and held some object in her hand closer to her chest. The pink haired one seemed to get angrier at this and grabbed her by her hair and tried to reach for the object, but Kaho quickly grabbed her naginata and slammed the back in the girl's stomach causing her to let go of her.

"Augh! You bitch! I'll kill you for that!" the girl tried to attack her, but the one with claws just stuck her hand out to stop her. "Remember flat chest, Minaka said to bring her back alive as well as the jinki," the one with claws told her. The newly nicknamed 'flat chest' just growled angrily before quickly getting around the other one and punching Kaho in the face which sent her back into a wall.

"He didn't say we couldn't beat her to within an inch of her life!" flat chest said which caused the one with claws to sigh. The one with a ponytail just looked away with bored eyes. Goku kept watching, but was ready to move to help if necessary. Kaho stood up and looked at all three of them. She quickly dropped the jinki down the front of her yukata into her cleavage to hold it while she gripped her naginata as she stood and was ready to fight.

"I always wanted to fight Karasuba, but during an actual fight against Sekirei...oh well I should have known this could happen since I agreed to help out Matsu," she mumbled under her breath, but two sets of ears were still able to hear her.

 _"What does Matsu-san need that thing for?"_ Goku thought to himself before shrugging, but made sure to stay close by as he knew that he was going to have to jump in since from what he could sense, Kaho was nowhere near as strong as the other three. He watched as Kaho charged the three of them who did not look alarmed at all. In fact the pink haired one was smirking at this. Goku knew he should jump into help, but he wanted to see how well she fought first so he could help her train later because he knew after this, she was going to be targeted more often.

Kaho saw the pink haired one move and was barely able to dodge a punch that would have surely done her in if it had connected. She brought her naginata up and hit her in the chin with the end of it causing the pinked hair one to stumble slightly allowing Kaho to spin around and slice the other one across the stomach with the blade...or she would have if the one with claws hadn't jumped in and blocked the attack. Kaho jumped back before she got hit by the pink haired one who immediately looked over at the claw hands one and yelled, "I didn't ask for your help, Haihane! I can handle this wimp!"

The now named Haihane just shrugged and walked over to the third Sekirei's side and stood there. "Fine Benitsubasa, but next time you're about to be cut across the stomach do not ask me for help," Haihane then sat down and began scratching the ground with her claws obviously bored out of her mind. Flat chest...Benitsubasa just growled before glaring back at Kaho who just sweatdropped at the scene before dodging a quick strike from Benitsubasa.

Kaho brought her naginata down in a slicing motion to try and get Benitsubasa, but she just spun around and kicked the weapon out of Kaho's hands. She then ran and jumped at Kaho, wrapping her legs around Kaho's head, and then flipping back while letting go which sent Kaho flying into the wall of a building. Kaho stood up and dodged a kick from Benitsubasa who immediately followed up with a punch to Kaho's stomach which made her keel over. Benitsubasa then grabbed her by her hair and spun around before letting go, sending her into the same wall.

Kaho fell to the ground and spat out some blood while laying there. Her whole body hurt, but she knew she had to escape them so she could get to the Maison Izumo and give this jinki to Matsu. She came into contact with her online awhile back at a cafe she went to. They soon became good friends, to the point that Matsu told her who she was. She then sent an e-mail giving her instructions to follow. She followed them exactly and found an interesting cell phone with a sticker on the back of a chibi woman with long red hair, glasses, and a cheongsam while giving off a perverted smile. She felt a large sweatdrop on her forehead when she spotted this.

Almost immediately after picking it up, it rung with a phone i.d. saying unknown number. She answered it cautiously and immediately began talking to the friend she made over the internet. Matsu explained to her why she had to go through all the trouble of contacting her like this, but now that they were talking she had a request to make. And that was what led to this. Kaho was surprised that she had even gotten a jinki out of the room, let alone the entire building. MBI's security was apparently not the best when it came to non-digital threats.

Kaho stood back up and dodged Benitsubasa's next attack by dodge rolling in the direction of her naginata which she grabbed before standing back up. She then ran back at Beni and tried to cut her across her back, but Beni just backflipped over Kaho and landed behind her. Kaho instantly jumped forwards to dodge any attacks sent at her by Benitsubasa. Kaho quickly spun around and shot towards Benitsubasa who did the same and they clashed in the middle with Benitsubasa holding onto the naginata with both trying to push the other one back.

The one Sekirei standing next to Haihane began tapping her foot impatiently which caught Goku's attention. He narrowed his eyes because he had a feeling he knew what was about to come. She continued before finally letting out a frustrated growl and disappearing from the other Sekirei's view in a burst of speed, but Goku easily kept up. He instantly moved. "I'm tired of this pathetic fight! Just die!" Karasuba yelled as she appeared behind Kaho and brought her katana up, aiming to impale Kaho in the chest.

The rest saw this including Kaho who closed her eyes as she knew she was about to die. After a second, she heard loud gasps causing her eyes to snap open. "I do not think that you should interfere with their fight," Goku stated as he blocked the attack with one finger with no sign of struggling even as the woman tried to push him back.

Haihane instantly stood up with shock and an odd feeling going through her chest. "He stopped Karasuba's attack with one finger? What is this guy?" Haihane asked in amazement. Benitsubasa just gritted her teeth as she ran by a shocked Kaho who stared at the man who saved her a few weeks ago.

"I don't know, but all I say is an interfering monkey!" the hotheaded girl said as she punched him in the face causing her to smirk only to bring her fist back and hold it in pain. "Ow! What the hell! What are you made of?!" she yelled in pain. Goku just chuckled as he thought about what she said.

 _"Haven't been called monkey by anyone other than Frieza in awhile,"_ Goku thought to himself before leaning back, dodging Karasuba's attack. He then continued easily dodging all of her attacks and Benitsubasa's who decided to jump in to help. Goku finally shot his hands outward bringing forth his ki which instantly made a small barrier appear causing both girls to be shot backwards into two separate walls. Benitsubasa groaned in pain as she tried to move, but she found she was in too much pain. Goku saw this and chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about that. I didn't think I brought out that much ki," Goku said before looking over at Karasuba who stood back up while looking at a wound on her stomach.

"I haven't felt a power like that in a long time...fight me," Karasuba said as she pointed her katana at him. Goku just looked at her before smiling and entering his turtle stance. He waited until Karasuba shot forwards towards him. Goku instantly dodged each swipe from her before jumping up and landing on her katana. She saw this so she moved it upwards to slice through him; however, he dodged the attack and kicked her away which made her smash into the ground next to Haihane, leaving a small crater. She groaned in pain as she tried to stand up, but she felt a sharp pain spread throughout her body.

"Sorry I took you out so quickly, but I still need to go train and my Sekirei are waiting for me as well so I hope you train some more so we can have a longer fight next time," Goku told her with a smile before walking over to the injured Kaho and picking her up bridal style. He looked over at Haihane who looked back at him with a longing look in her eyes surprising him, but he just smiled at her making her face flush and flew up into the sky leaving the now defeated Disclipinary Squad staring in shock.

"I will win next time. I will kill him. I do not accept the fact that I lost to an Ashikabi. To a human...no matter what unique skills he has," Karasuba muttered before losing consciousness. Benitsubasa just groaned as she also lost consciousness since she couldn't feel her limbs at the moment. Haihane just stood there staring at the spot where Goku flew off while holding her hand to her chest...only to cry out in pain as she began bleeding thanks to her claws.

"Man...I am forgetful," she groaned out in pain. She brought her cell phone out and called Minaka. He would definitely want to hear about what happened...plus she wanted information on the Ashikabi that just came in and annihilated the squad of the strongest Sekirei in the game like it was nothing.

Goku was heading towards Maison Izumo at a leisurely pace while holding Kaho tightly to his chest which made her face go red. "G-Goku-san...what are you?" she asked him. Goku just thought for a second before looking down at her with a smile on his face and replied, "I'm a saiyan. Now lets get you back to the inn so you can see Matsu-san and get treated. Sorry, I heard what you mumbled to yourself earlier." She just looked up at him before feeling her heart increase making her eyes widen in shock. She just shook her head to get her mind off the subject and closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of flying through the air.

 _"I hope Miya-san doesn't mind me bringing another Sekirei to the inn. Then again there's only like five people currently at the inn so it should be fine. Yeah, there's nothing to worry about! It's not like I'm going to wing her or anything in the future. I should be fine!"_ Goku thought to himself with a smile on his face not noticing the increasingly red face on Kaho who kept snuggling closer to him while laying in his arms.

 **AN Sorry this chapter is shorter than the last one, but I'm still trying to think of how to make the plot of Sekirei fit with all the changes I'm doing. As you can see, it has completely changed. I'll make the next chapter longer than this one and the last one don't worry. Also, I'm sure you all have spotted some of Goku's future Sekirei in this chapter and the last. I hope you all don't get mad with how easily Goku thrashed Karasuba, but you have to agree with me that Goku, a person who has defeated several planet busters and is one himself as well as almost a god, can easily beat Karasuba who can't defeat Miya who is nowhere in the range of being that strong.**  
 **Okay, like I've been saying, there will be a surprise later in this fic, and I'm thinking that I should bring it in around chapter 10-12 depending on where the plot is by those chapters. Also let me remind everyone,** **Do not request sekirei for Goku. I already have all of his sekirei planned out** **. Let me apologize in advance if he doesn't get the sekirei you all want him to have, but I am already done with the list. Also to all the Tsukiumi fans, Goku will not wing her because I have an alternate plan for her so I'm sorry, but I think you might like what happens with her.**

 **Goku's Flock: Miya, Uzume, (WIP).**

 **Ja Ne!**


	6. AN Sorry everyone

Hey guys, I'm sorry for doing this, but I have to.

I've lost all inspiration for making this fic. I've tried countless times to come up with a new chapter for it, but I can't think of how to continue it. I would be happy if someone wanted to adopt it. They don't have to make it apart of a shared universe if they don't want to. I just don't want to see it completely gone. I'm sure someone could do an even better job at making the fic then me.

I just ask one thing

Please keep the main character in character. Don't change their personalities.

Anyway if someone wants to adopt the fic, just PM me.


End file.
